


404 Error

by LunaStories



Series: Colored Mistakes Last Forever [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, But not really angsty, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining!zoro, Unrequited Love, but again it's not unrequited, it's complicated - Freeform, pining!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the missing mistake I never made, and I was the error he craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	404 Error

**Author's Note:**

> “Wow two uploads within the span of two days??!! It must be the apocalypse if Luna is updating this much.” Yeah yeah I know. Like I said I’m trying to write more and since people seemed to like ‘I Walk the Line’ I decided to write a continuation. It can be read stand alone though. To be honest the support for the first part was what drove me to write more. Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos. It really helps me. Enjoy.

xxxxxx

Fear was not an emotion for me but a way of living.

It wasn’t the threat of death, nor was it the fear of monsters we couldn’t defeat.

It was fear of myself.

Breaking is what I do best and he deserves better than broken. I can cook and I can fight, but the one thing I can’t do is love.

He was the missing mistake I never made, and I was the error he craved.

Sometimes I felt like I was drowning. Breathing in his every exhale, his CO2, choking on his liquid personality. This chemistry inside of me, bubbling and boiling over. Overflowing.

My love is the world to him and he is Atlas. It was a burden he never wanted and a mistake he was never meant to carry.

He’s brilliant and volatile. Fireworks in my skies, bombs in the dead of night. When the smoke clears all I see is him and it blinds me a little bit more each day.

Love is not forever but it is a moment in time. An opportunity that you saw and took. Where chance was not a possibility but an outcome.

I want. I need. I have to possess all of him even if my love consumes him in the end. Selfishness is such an ugly color on me.

Maybe I’m insane, maybe I’m damaged, maybe I’m in love when I shouldn’t be.

xxxxxx

Fear is such a fundamental part of me that I have long since grown numb to it.

It was the fear of failure and the fear of hurting someone else I loved.

It was fear of myself.

Poor little Zoro, broken from the start. Before long everyone you know will be shattered shards of nothingness at your feet. Just like Kuina.

I can fight for him and I can love him. I can give away all of myself until there’s nothing left.

He can’t break me if I’m already broken. He can’t fix me if I can’t be fixed.

His love was my O2; but then I would remember he didn’t feel the same madness I did, and I would suffocate just a little bit faster.

I can’t breathe, I can barely love. Help me, this chemical reaction is crawling into my brain and invading every crevice of my heart. What can I do to stop this?

404 Error can’t compute this feeling of insanity, this storm of longing inside of me that I can’t quell.

My confessions were his sins, my tears his All Blue, my love his pain.

I’m insane. I’m damaged. And I’m in love with the right person for all the best reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> As you guys can probably tell this was in Sanji’s POV first then Zoro’s. I hope you all enjoyed that as much as the first part. Thank you for your continued support.
> 
> Please do leave a comment or a kudos or whatever else you can give me. It supports the soulless husk that is my body. Each and every comment is greatly appreciated.
> 
> This series is considered complete but if there is a demand for it and people want more I will continue writing a few more parts in this same universe in this same style of writing until they get a happy ending.


End file.
